Keeping You Safe
by Marymel
Summary: Spoilers for "Sheltered." Greg thinks about how he wants to keep Jackson safe...and Jackson meets the special help Morgan and Nick had on the case!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since tonight's CSI is a rerun, I thought it would be a good time to post this story.**

**Spoilers for 13x18, "Sheltered."**

**I gotta admit...some of my favorite Jackson stories are with Jackson and his Uncle Nick. And I loved seeing Nick's dog Sam in this episode! So I thought it would be cool to see the events of this episode through Jackson's eyes. I hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Greg Sanders sat in the break room with his son Jackson, looking at one of the little boy's favorite story books. Greg watched his son read and laugh at the story, and he thought about the case he and the team just closed. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Morgan, but he knew that no matter how much he wanted to keep Jackson safe, he wouldn't go as far as raising him in an underground bunker.

"Daddy, what's dat word?" Jackson asked as he pointed to a word in his book.

Greg looked at his son, then at the word. "That is 'aquarium'. That's a place where people keep fish."

"Oh," Jackson said with a smile. "I like fish."

Greg smiled at his innocent son. He wished he could keep him safe.

Just then, Finn walked past with Miranda, the daughter of the man they'd suspected of murder. Jackson smiled and rushed up to Finn. She smiled when she saw the little boy smiling. "Hey, sweetie!"

"Hi, Auntie Finn!" Jackson smiled as she lifted him into her arms and smiled.

Miranda smiled softly when she saw the little boy. Finn saw her watching the two of them and smiled. "Hey, Jackson?" Finn asked. "This is Miranda."

"Hi," Miranda said softly.

"Hi. Dis my Auntie Finn!"

Greg smiled as he came up to them. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Finn assured him. "I haven't seen him in a while." Smiling at the child she and everyone in the lab adored, she asked, "Have you gotten bigger?"

Jackson laughed. "I tall, like my daddy!"

Greg smiled at Jackson and Miranda. He knew Miranda just wanted her father to love her, and she'd been sheltered for so long.

Finn kissed Jackson's cheek. "I tell you what, I've gotta get to your Uncle D.B.'s office, but why don't you and I get together and maybe have lunch later, okay?"

"Okay!" Jackson agreed. He loved Finn and all his extended family at the lab. Smiling at Miranda, Jackson said, "You wanna come wif us?"

Miranda smiled. "No, thank you. I think my dad and I will have lunch together."

"Dat's good," Jackson said. "I like having lunch wif my daddy."

Greg smiled, loving his son more than he ever thought he could love anyone. He took Jackson from Finn's arms. "We'll see you around...one?"

"Sounds good," Finn said with a nod. She said goodbye to Jackson and left with Miranda for D.B.'s office.

"Daddy, can we get sammiches?" Jackson asked.

Greg had to smile at his son, happily unaware of the events in the case his father and the team had just worked. "Sure."

Morgan came around the corner and smiled when she saw Greg and Jackson. Like Greg, she wanted to keep Jackson safe. Even though he wasn't her biological son, she couldn't love Jackson any more if she was.

Jackson smiled when he saw Morgan walk up to them. "Hi, Mama!"

"Hi, sweet pea!" Morgan smiled and wrapped her arms around the two of them. When she pulled away, she smiled at her son. "Guess what?"

"I dunno," Jackson said with a shrug.

"Your Uncle Nicky and I just got back, and we had someone very special help us with our case."

"Who?"

Greg pointed down the hall, where a smiling Nick was walking with Sam.

Jackson smiled widely. He adored Sam and Nick. "Sam!" He wriggled out of Greg's arms and the dog happily accepted a hug from the little boy he adored.

Nick smiled. "Yeah, he went to work with us."

"Did you do a good job, Sam?" Jackson asked as he petted the dog.

Morgan laughed softly. "He did a very good job. He helped us a lot, didn't you?" She petted Sam's head.

Jackson smiled as he and Morgan petted Sam. "You did good, Sam! Good doggie!"

Greg knelt next to Jackson. "You think we can get a sandwich for Sam?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily agreed. "Sam's a good doggie!"

Nick had to smile at his dog with the young family. He knelt across from Jackson. "You know, I think Sam enjoyed being back at work."

"Mm-hmm," Morgan said.

Jackson happily rubbed the dog's head. "He did? Dat's cool! You're a cool dog, Sam!"

Nick and Greg laughed softly. "And," Nick added, "I think he enjoyed it almost as much as he likes seeing you, Jackson."

Jackson smiled widely. "I like seeing him, too! He a good doggie! An' I got a great family!"

Morgan and Greg both smiled at the son they loved. "Yeah," Greg agreed. "We're a great family."

**The End.**


End file.
